Just Believe
by Prayer Reverie
Summary: [mild Spoilers] Sora travels back to Neverland with Kairi. 'Just Believe in Yourself'


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kingdom Hearts, or the characters within. That lies within Square Enix and Disney.

He stood on the deck of the ship, amazed at the recent events. "I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'till I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not." The 14-year old wielder of the mythical Keyblade rambled on and on as he tried to comprehend just what had happened.

"You can bring her to Neverland sometime." A voice cut into his thoughts. "Then she can try it herself." Peter Pan said as if it were the most obvious answer.

Sora's big smile grew even wider. "If you believe, you can do anything right? I'll find Kairi. I know I will. There's so much I want to tell her – about flying, the pirates, and everything else that's happened." Seeing her again, even if for a brief moment before Riku had stepped in and then stepped out with her, had renewed his faith in what he, Donald and Goofy were trying to do.

He turned to his companions and they knew there was still much work to be done.

It took a while, flying to the Hollow Bastion and navigating through the place to find Kairi and Riku. And it was by no means easy. It seemed as if evil had penetrated every molecule in the place, giving off an oppressive feeling that unsettled Sora greatly. Only his drive to find Kairi kept him going, facing each and every challenge, no matter how large or difficult it was.

And after it was all over, he kept his unspoken promise and returned to Neverland with Kairi. "So what are we doing here Sora?" she asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

Sora smiled as he landed the Gummi ship onto the Lost Boys Island. "You'll see real quickly, but trust me when I say you'll love it."

They disembarked together and Sora stretched as he looked around. "Alright, you see that large tree house over there?" he asked, pointing at it.

It was hard to miss. "Yeah, I see it. What's in there?" she asked.

"Nothing much, but whoever gets to the top first wins the race." He replied, shrugging. Kairi smiled, even after everything the boy had been through he still hadn't changed, and that made her happy.

"You want to race at night?" the prospect of a nighttime race wasn't new to her, but they both knew Destiny Island like the backs of their hands. Neverland was new to her and probably fairly new to Sora as well.

"Adds a nice challenge to it don't you think?" he asked, smiling like he knew something she didn't.

"Alright then, we'll play by your rules." She accepted the challenge and they made an impromptu start line. The countdown from three ended quickly and both friends took off in a mad dash to be the first to the top of the tree house.

Kairi kept a close eye on her longtime friend, watching for anything out of the ordinary. Only a few steps behind him, they neared the tree house and she began to divert her attention to the best way to make it to the top. A few sparkles caught her attention, dragging it back to Sora and suddenly he was gone.

Skidding to halt, Kairi looked around in fear for her friend, and then finally looked up to see him flying to the – wait, flying? "Sora! That's cheating, you never told me you could fly!" she called out, more than a little miffed about this.

His laughter made it back to the ground before he did, slowly descending until he was only a couple of inches off the ground. "Did I forget to mention that?" he asked innocently. "You can fly too, just believe." He extended his hands.

Expecting another trick, Kairi slowly put her hands in his. A tingling sensation went through her body and then she realized that she was slowly rising off the ground with Sora. Panic took over and she awkwardly scrambled into his arms, seeking safety. He held back his laughter, after all his first time learning to fly was the only way to save himself from a very hungry crocodile.

"Just believe Kairi." He whispered as they ascended higher and higher, passing the top of the tree house with ease. It was a cloudless night and the waning moon shone brightly. He slowly loosened his grip on her, and at first she tightened hers, and then slowly eased off.

"This is … incredible Sora." She managed to say. "I know." He replied. "I've seen so many different worlds Kairi, met so many people" his voice wasn't as jubilated as she thought it should be. "But I realized that it wasn't the same, it wasn't what we had dreamed of."

There was a small pause before he continued. "Because you weren't there with me. Nothing is the same without you Kairi." He wasn't sure in the moonlight, but he could have sworn he saw her cheeks turn a tinge of pink.

And it left her speechless, hearing some of his confessions. She slowly moved back towards him, eyes closed. Sora mimicked her moves and their lips met softly, gently, in their first kiss.

"Romantic at heart Sora?" someone said from above them.

Kairi jumped in surprise and Sora looked up, causing them to lose their grip on each other. Time seemed to slow as she plummeted towards the ground. Sora didn't waste a second looking back at Peter Pan; he instead dived and flew as fast as he could to catch Kairi. He poured on the speed and caught Kairi in a hug, pulled up sharply so they were parallel to the ground and rolled over so he was on the bottom.

His speed hadn't decreased and they were skimming mere inches above the ground, Sora could feel the blades of grass and some weeds brushing against the back of his head. Kairi finally opened her eyes to see Sora's blues in front of her. "Hi." He said without a care in the world. "Hang on." He warned and pulled up again, gently rising and slowing as his feet lowered to the ground beneath them.

They skidded to a stop and then he released Kairi. She was a bit shaky from the scare of falling, so she still used him for support, even as he turned his attention to the sky. "Peter Pan! What were you thinking?" he called out.

In response a boy in green dropped to the ground, chuckling a bit. "Geez Sora, I didn't expect you to jump like a girl." He said, grinning like an idiot.

Something small and glowing yellow thwacked Pan upside the head. "Thanks Tinker Bell." Sora said.

Rubbing his head a little, Pan shot a menacing look to the Fairy before grinning at Sora and Kairi. "Sora and Kairi sitting in a tree!" he started singing and flying upwards. "K-I-S-S-I-"

"Pan I'm going to kill you!" Sora threatened and took off after him. It was an odd sight to see two boys chasing each other in the air like they were on the ground, and even Tinker Bell took off after them.

"Just believe in yourself, right Sora?" she asked to no one. She slowly rose off the ground and smiled. "I believe in you Sora." And then she shot off after Pan and Sora.

Author's Notes: At the time of writing this little one-shot/drabble, I have not finished Kingdom Hearts, thus the very minor spoilers. After seeing the cut-scene after finishing Neverland something stirred within me and I was compelled to write fanfiction for the first time in a very long time.

And as if that wasn't enough, hours before I posted this a friend of mine who had, like me laid off the writing, posted a new story, which I've yet to read.

Until next time, please Read and Review.

Prayer


End file.
